An x-ray imaging system includes multiple hardware and software subsystems which acquire, process, display, store and distribute sequences of images. These images are processed by an image data processing chain comprising different subsystems. Various subsystems use multiple buffering schemes to achieve real time throughput at higher frame rate (greater than 30 frames per second (fps)). At such a higher frame rate, it is difficult to detect out of sequence data or data loss in an acquired image sequence when the sequence is reviewed on a display. A data loss or out of sequence data may potentially impair patient safety by leading to an incorrect diagnosis. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.